


What a Convenient Scarf

by cuartist, freckledheart



Series: Happy Birthday Keerthi! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuartist/pseuds/cuartist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledheart/pseuds/freckledheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a scarf. Lily is annoyed, and then she's kind of actually not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Convenient Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertPseudonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertPseudonym/gifts).



> Happy birthday Keerthi!! <3

The doors opened and a stream of prefects issued forth. It was only the fifth meeting of the year but already everyone was so completely done with the monotony of weekly sessions. Filing out into the wide space of the hall, the crowd quickly dispersed, two Gryffindor seventh years dawdling behind the rest, preparing to brave the-

“It’s only October second, Potter, it’s not even that cold outside- you don’t need that scarf, do you?”

“And- no, stop shoving me Evans, hear me out- just how often do you find yourself flying at high speeds at considerable altitudes? I’m telling you, it was clear last night and clear all day, I’m not going to be sorry I brought my scarf with me.”

“Oh, you’re a meteorologist now?”

“A meteo- what? Evans-” She just stopped, and grinned at him, shaking her head, and he sighed a very heavily put upon sigh, considering his- well, his personality in general. Not that, really, that was a bad thing so much, though she hadn’t always thought-

He reached to lean against the banister, and instead leaned against air, and how had she never realized how much of a dork he was, when they were younger? There’d been an awful lot of years wasted by being contrary. It was much nicer like this, having shifted from tentatively getting along to the banter they had now- the dull meetings were a lot easier to put up with, with his whispered commentary, and the time they spent on duty passed a lot faster sped by their chats.

The biggest difference though, between now and before? She used to ignore everything about James Potter, but now, there’s no more reasons to ignore the butterflies, or the way it was really easy to be distracted by his jawline, and smile, and the actually kind of endearing way he’d intentionally rumple his hair like that- for a moment there, walking towards the door, it hit her like a bolt of lightning: there really wasn’t any reason to ignore the butterflies, anymore- but she was jolted out of that line of thought back to reality by his fumbling for words as he held open the door for her.

“I-um, well-”

“Hey, Potter?” she asked, stepping into his space and looking up to catch his gaze- and her heart was racing but somehow at the same time she was calm, how’s that even possible- “Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

“I- really?” he breathed, a faint blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

“Yeah, really.” They stood there for a moment, not caring they looked stupid making heart eyes at each other as they let the cold in, till she (catching sight of the clock) grabbed his hand and started them towards the quidditch pitch.

“You’re blushing, Potter,” she teased, which did nothing but worsen his condition.

“You’re holding my hand,” he mumbled from where he was hiding behind his scarf, “and I like you _really_ , of course I’m blushing.”

“Dork,” she said, nudging him with her shoulder, to which he oh-so-maturely stuck his tongue out in response, and they lapsed into a basking sort of silence as they crossed the lawn.

“Hey, Lily? I hope this lasts longer than just one trip to Hogsmeade. I want this, us, to work out, it’s not just- I mean I-”

“I know, James.”

“Yeah?”

“Me, too. Me too, really.”

“Good,” he smiled, and she’d be mentally laughing at how true it was that he’d _smiled_ a response, but she knew she was doing it, too. It was almost a surprise when they arrived at the stadium- it felt like they’d barely just started walking, and they already had to go their separate ways. Which meant James had to let go of her hand, and leave to go get changed into his practice gear, and she got to climb the ridiculous stairs up to the seating. Next she saw him, she was in the front of the stands, and he was on his broom, and still wearing that absolutely unnecessary scarf so-

So. When he flew right up to her, she reeled him in by the ends of his scarf and kissed his cheek. To show him. For wearing a scarf. Because that, of course, was the only logical thing to do.

He blushed tremendously.

“It’s for luck, Potter,” Lily said, oh-so-innocently, as he slipped a bit on his broom, his hand drifting up to his cheek where her lips had been. Somewhere in the distance, Sirius was wolf-whistling, and as she sat back down, and as James dazedly flew to join his teammates, Remus spoke up from where he was buried nose deep in a textbook.

“Who asked out who?”

“Me, I asked him,” she said, still watching James on his broom, “why?”

“Oh, nothing. There’s just a few, ah, bets, that I’ll be collecting on, now.”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (just a footnote: this is the first Jily I've ever written, it's not my usual fandom to spend time in, so, be gentle, please?)


End file.
